the little potion
by sofia n bethany
Summary: my Hocus Pocus fanfics


The Little Potion.

Series: Disney's Hocus Pocus.

Summary: Little girl Winnie is having trouble with her potion making skills again.

Rated PG.  
Contains: Family, Comfort, and Fantasy.  
Disclaimers: I don't own characters or series.

Notes: I fell asleep today (9/23/2015) and actually had this dream revolving around child Winnie and her sisters. It was an interesting dream, so I wrote it down. Yes, I have weird dreams from time to time.

* * *

It was a misty morning and 11 year old Winnie Sanderson was outside of her family's small home in the woods, sitting on her knees in front a small cauldron. Winnie's younger sisters Mary (age 9) and Sarah (age 7) were in the distance, playing a game, and their mom was inside the house. Winnie had been loosing a bit of sleep over a floating potion that she just couldn't get right, so she was a little tired and grouchy that morning.

This potion would allow her to fly without the use of a broom for a certain amount of time. Her mother offered to help, but Winnie said she wanted to make the potion on her own. She was stubborn like that.

The green glow of the potion illuminated her little face and shoulder-length, curly red hair. She glanced down at a tiny, opened book laying at her side, where she'd written down her favorite spells that she wanted to learn. Several ingredients for the potion sat on the other side of her. There were some herbs of sorts, and two vials of glowing liquid. One was blue and the other was bright green.

She sighed, relieved to be down to the last ingredient that the potion needed. She picked up the vial of blue liquid, trying to ignore the sounds of her sisters playing their game. She slowly began to pour the liquid into the potion. A hopeful expression stayed on her face and in her brown eyes.

The potion bubbled up as she poured the liquid, then an explosion of smoke blasted from the cauldron, covering Winnie's now startled face in dark soot. The smoke evaporated quickly, and she let her hands fall to the ground as her face turned from startled to completely disappointed. The potion failed. She always had trouble with potions like this.

Giving up, she moved her legs out from under her to get into a sitting position, and she kicked the cauldron, causing it to spill over and roll several feet away. Then, the sound of laughing reached her ears. She looked up.

Sarah was laughing at her and Mary was trying to hide an obvious smile.

Winnie frowned, "It's not funny, you two!" she yelled.

Mary immediately stopped laughing and smacked Sarah's arm. "It's not funny, Sarah."

Winnie slowly got up to her feet, took up her book, and made her way to the house. She went inside, not bothering to close the door behind her. Her two sisters followed, Sarah still laughing over Winnie's mess up.

Their mother was sitting by the window, looking through a book of special kinds of plants for the potions. She looked up as Winnie came in. She could tell from the soot on Winnie's face that her daughter had messed up the potion. "Winnie, darling?"

Winnie didn't reply. She just stared at the floor as she made her way upstairs to her bed. She laid down and closed the curtains that surrounded her bed to hide herself. Her favorite toy - a black cat doll made of velvet that she'd named Midnight - was laying on her pillow. She took it and cuddled it to her for comfort, liking the feel of the velvet fur as she always did.

A few minutes later, her mother opened the curtain. "Winnie?"

Winnie still didn't reply, her back was turned to her mother.

"Winnie, look at me."

Winnie shook her head.

"Winnie." her mother said more sternly. "Look at me."

Winnie sighed and rolled over to face her mother. "What?" she whispered.

Her mother put a wet cloth she had to Winnie's face and began to wash the soot from her skin.

"What went wrong?" her mother asked.

"I don't know.." Winnie said, the aggravation she felt starting to show in her voice. "I followed what the spell said."

"Tell me exactly what you did."

Winnie began to tell her mother the order of the ingredients that she'd put into the potion. After she was done explaining, her mother smiled and said, "You mixed up the vials. You were supposed to put the blue liquid in first, and the green in last, my little mouse."

"Oh.." Winnie said, realizing where she'd went wrong.

"You mixed up their names, honey." her mother said, stroking some of Winnie's hair out of her eyes.

Winnie felt better now that she knew what she did wrong. "Alright.. I'll try it again later."

"And I'm helping you.. rather you like it or not.." her mother said with a smirk.

Winnie sighed with a small smile. "Alright.. I'm tired.. I just want to sleep. Tell Mary and Sarah to leave me alone.."

Mom nodded, got up and closed the curtains to give Winnie some privacy, then she made her way to the lower part of the house.

Winnie turned over to look at the wall, snuggling into the velvet of her cat again, and she closed her eyes, her body now starting to feel heavy with the need for sleep.

She did feel better now, and a while after thinking in quiet, she finally drifted off to sleep.

The End.


End file.
